1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to clasps or fasteners for releasibly securing two elements together, and specifically, to clasps for securing the ends of jewelry, such as necklaces, bracelets, watch bands, etc. together.
2. Description of the Art
Clasps are used to secure two elements, such as the ends of jewelry, for example, necklaces, bracelets, watch bands etc., together around the neck, arm, etc., of a user. Typically, one clasp member is connected to one end of the piece of jewelry and includes a movable member which selectively moves between open and closed positions to receive a mating clasp member attached to the other end of the piece of jewelry.
A typical clasp previously created by the present inventor is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. This clasp 10 includes a hollow, outer tubular member 12 having a loop 14 connected to a flange 15 extending outward from a side wall of the tubular member 12 which is attached by a pin or other fastener means, not shown, to one end of a bracelet, necklace, etc. An aperture 16 is formed in the side wall of the tubular member 12 intermediate the opposed ends thereof and opens to the interior of the tubular member.
A planar member 18 is slidably mounted in the tubular member 12. An irregularly shaped opening 20 is formed in the planar member 18 leaving an arm 22 which extends axially along one side of the planar member 18 in the direction of movement of the planar member 18. The end of the arm 22 is spaced from an opposed portion of the planar member 18. A disk 24 is soldered onto one end of the planar member 18 to form a seat for a coil spring 26 which is disposed within the tubular member 12 between the disk 24 and another disk 25 which is press fit within an end cup 28 affixed to one end of the tubular member 12 after the spring 26 has been inserted into the tubular member 12.
The coil spring 26 biases the planar member 18 toward the opposite end 32 of the tubular member 12. A C-ring 30 and a split ring 31 are fixedly mounted in a spaced apart manner within the tubular member 12 to limit the axial movement of the planar member 18 toward the end 32 of the tubular member 12 and, in the case of the split ring 31, to also limit the angular movement of the planar member 18 within the tubular member 12.
In a normal position shown in FIG. 2, the coil spring 26 biases the planar member 18 such that one end 34 of the planar member 18 extends outward beyond the end 32 of the tubular member 12 where the end 34 of the planar member 18 is fixedly joined to an end cap 36. Also, in this normal position, the arm 22 on the planar member 18 extends across the aperture 16 in the tubular member 12. Depression of the end cap 36 to the right, as viewed in the orientation shown in FIG. 2, slidably urges the planar member 18 to the right against the coil spring 26 until the arm 22 on the planar member 18 is spaced from the aperture 16. This opens the aperture 16 for insertion or removal of a latch member 38, shown in FIG. 1, which is typically in the form of an arch-shaped member mounted on a mating clasp member 40 attached to the other end of the piece of jewelry.
After the latch member 38 is inserted through the aperture 16 in the outer tubular member 12, subsequent release of the end cap 36 enables the coil spring 26 to urge the planar member 18 to the left, as viewed in FIG. 2, until the arm 22 passes interiorly through the latch member 38 and across the aperture 16 in the tubular member 12 to fixedly connect the tubular member 12 to the mating clasp member 40. Further, decorative elements 37 may be mounted in the end cup 28 and the end cap 36.
While this clasp 10 securely joins the ends of a bracelet, necklace, etc., together, it requires time consuming labor to properly position the C-ring 30 and the split ring 31 at the proper position inside of the tubular member 12. In addition, the soldering of the circular end cap 36 to one end 34 of the planar member 18 forms a relatively weak joint between these two components which is susceptible to breakage. Another weak point is the soldered connection between the end of the relatively thin planar member 18 and the disk 24.
The same problems confront another prior art clasp which is partially shown in FIG. 17. This prior art clasp is substantially the same as the prior art clasp described above and shown in FIG. 1 with two exceptions. In this clasp, the planar member 18 lacks an arm 22. The latch feature is provided by an arcuate member 110 which is secured by soldering, etc., to the bottom edge of the first end of the planar member 18 adjacent to the disk 24. The arcuate member 110 has side edge portions which extend outwardly from opposite sides of the planar member 18 and slidably engage a latch member 111 formed on the first clasp member 40. The latch member 111 is formed of first and second, inverted, L-shaped members 112 and 114, each having a first leg 116 attached to and extending outwardly from one surface of the clasp member 40. An inwardly extending leg 118 extends generally perpendicular from the outer end of the first leg 116 and extends toward but is spaced from the second leg 118 of the opposite L-shaped member 112 or 114. The L-shaped members 112 and 114 form an opening therebetween through which the arcuate member 110 on the planar member 18 slidably extends, in the same manner as described above, to releasably connect the clasp member 40 to the tubular member 12 in which the planar member 18 is mounted.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a clasp which has a strong connection between its components and which requires less labor to assemble due to a simplified construction and fewer parts.